Field
The present embodiments relate to devices and methods for preparing surgical sites, and in particular, vertebral members, and more particularly, to devices and methods for preparing an intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebral bodies of two vertebrae of a spinal column, including, for example, sizing, surface preparation, and distraction.
Background
There remains a need for devices and methods for preparing a surgical site, and in particular, for preparing an intervertebral space for receiving an implant, such as a vertebral fusion implant.